DYMX-FM
DYMX (95.5 FM), currently branded as 95.5 Star FM, is a commercial FM radio station, serving Metro Cebu areas and the nearby Central Visayas provinces through music, news and information. The station is owned and operated by People's Broadcasting Service, Inc., and managed by Bombo Radyo Philippines banner. The studio, offices and state of the art transmitter station is located at CBS Bldg., Along 140 M. Velez St., Guadalupe, Cebu City, Cebu With an authorized broadcast power of 25,000 watts FM stereo, Star FM Cebu operates 20 hours daily from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN on 95.5 MHz FM Band, except during the Paschal Triduum of the Holy Week annually sign-off the air at 3:00 PM of Good Friday and resumes transmissions on Easter Sunday at 4:00 AM. History 95.5 MX, The Rhythm of the City (1995-1998) Star FM Cebu had started its radio operations to be established in Cebu City and in Central Visayas on March 1995 under the banner of Bombo Radyo Philippines by the supervision of Consolidated Broadcasting System (CBS). The station was then adopted as 95.5 MX, making it Bombo Radyo's only FM station in the area since DYLS-FM-Star Radio 97.1 Cebu (which is now MOR 97.1 Cebu) relaunch five months earlier on October 1 that year. During the test broadcasts on March 1, 1995, the station started off as 95.5 MX, "The Rhythm of the City" (inherited from Y101 Cebu slogan used from 1980 to 1990s) which had its first broadcast and also the first 24-hour operating station at that time. The station carried with an OPM genre of format. In a few months of broadcast operation, 95.5 MX would became the number one FM station in Cebu beating the other FM radio stations according to the Radio Research Council. 95.5 Star FM (1998-present) On April 1998, Bombo Radyo Philippines was re-launched as 95.5 Star FM, using the English medium, but later changed in Cebuano when the Masa format started - four years after the launching of Star FM Network, which has controlled successful of re-branding all 17 FM stations across the Philippine archipelago under the banner of Bombo Radyo Philippines, and three years after what the previously MX-FM had began; thus, the station did not affected by the network's officially re-launched under the brand name. It adopted a revolutionized programming, dubbed as the "#1 FM Station" in Metro Cebu as part of celebrated 100 years of Philippine Independence. Over the recent years, the station playing with a foreign and local songs and news from Mondays to Saturdays and classics every Sundays along with other Star FM stations. The FM station forms part of a whole network 20 AM and 11 FM stations, all contributing to the present status of Bombo Radyo Philippines as the Number One Radio Network in the Country, still growing and sowing the seeds of responsible broadcasting and airwave supremacy across the nation. Broadcasting with a maximum power of 25,000 watts, Star FM Cebu gives crisp and crystal clear sound which is heard primarily in Metro Cebu and Cebu Provinces, with spill-overs from up to as far as Bohol, Negros Oriental, Siquijor, and Leyte. On April 2006, all Star FM stations nationwide were re-launched its new logo and slogan, "Iba Ang Dating" while at the same time, the station playing non-stop dance and mellow hits on a regular 24-hour basis every Mondays to Saturdays and Sundays from 8:00-10:00 am, 3:00-5:00 pm and 7:00-9:00 pm, greatest hits and love songs during morning, noontime and late night and playing classics every Sundays from 4:00-8:00 am, 10:00 am–3:00 pm and 5:00-7:00 pm, and they also provide news updates on a regular basis throughout the day. However, in 2011, the station is operates on a lower bandwidth with a power of 10,000 watts FM Mono sound. On January 1, 2014, Star FM adopted the new slogan "Like Mo, Share Mo" and becoming a "masa" market when Star FM Manila launched its new logo that same year and on February 3, 2014, Bombo Network News (which maintaining a Newscenter in Makati City and originates from Metro Manila via 102.7 Star FM) began its simulcasting in several Star FM stations besides airing in all Bombo Radyo stations nationwide and other Star FM stations - Cotabato, Dipolog and Zamboanga. The network's flagship national newscast was made to compete with longer-established rival Brigada News FM National, a news and music FM station owned by Brigada Mass Media Corporation, following the relaunch of DWEY as Brigada News FM Mega Manila's flagship station two months later on April 28, 2014. On the 1st quarter of 2016, Star FM Cebu, along with other Star FM stations nationwide was launched and carried the slogan, "It's All For You" using the English/Filipino language of medium, with the exception of the flagship FM station in Manila. The station changed its format into particularly love songs, whether soft rock, mellow and classic hits, similar to 96.3 Easy Rock (a station owned by MBC affiliate Cebu Broadcasting Company) & 979 Home Radio in Metro Manila (owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation) and 96.3 WRocK (owned by Exodus Broadcasting Company) and at the same time, it was added into CHR (Top 40) and OPM format to compete with other CHR stations. From September 2016 to January 2018, however, Star FM Cebu is operating with a transmitting power of 5,000 watts with good signal reception, but with limited coverage area. On January 11, 2018, Star FM Cebu had commissioned its broadcast with a new power of 20,000 watts state of the art transmitter standing on a TV broadcast tower at the top, resulting in an even clearer signal in Central Visayas and Leyte to improvement in reception and signal quality in full FM Stereo (However, in 2019, the station re-upgraded back to the maximum power of 25,000 watts). Star FM stations :Further information: Star FM Network References #'^' 95.5 Star FM Cebu Station ID (1998 DYMX Category:Radio stations established in 1995 Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Bombo Radyo Philippines Category:1995 establishments in the Philippines